


Shepherd

by theHephaestus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxious Armitage Hux, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bodyguard, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Cute Armitage Hux, F/M, Hurt Armitage Hux, Injured Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Needy Armitage Hux, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snoke Being a Dick (Star Wars), Soft Armitage Hux, Vulnerable Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHephaestus/pseuds/theHephaestus
Summary: Junior General Armitage Hux needed a bodyguard. That much was obvious after the fourth attempt on his life. Supreme Leader Snoke hurried to find a suitable escort, ultimately finding one that had long been outcast from the central galaxy.(or, wherein Armitage Hux gets emotionally attached to a dead-eyed outsider)*POV second person*
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a different name. (it'sa me, eevee)  
> Lots happened in life, so, apologies for being gone.  
> Not abandoning the other works but putting them under heavy construction. (same premises but different from)

_(starts in third person, changes into second)_

The latest and fourth assassination attempt on General Armitage Hux had made his need for a personal guard abundantly obvious. The General himself still disputed this, but alas, Snoke had the last word in this matter. By the time that Armitage recovered from the worst of his injuries, a suitable escort had been selected. The Supreme Leader deliberately chose an outsider who would be impartial to the impending war and existing politics.

Hux had not been informed that his bodyguard would be inaugurated the day that he returned to his duties. He had already felt anxious then, and the awkwardness of the first interaction with his guard had only added to his apprehension.

He was met with a figure clad in black armour when he left his quarters that morning. They wore a mask that covered the lower part of their face, and a metal fixture enclosed the right side of their throat. But those were not the most prominent features.

Their right eye was a soft pastel while their left one was a radiant vermillion with a vertical slit as its pupil. Multiple scars adorned the area around the ocular.

“I am Albion, your bodyguard from today on.” You asserted with a courteous bow. Hux noted that your voice sounded rough, alluding to your rare use of it.

He craned his neck to take a better look at all that you carried; swords made of silver and iron, a belt equipped with flasks and round metal shells, a broken dagger, and a white weapon grip that held no blade.

Hux would not even dare question your competency at that point.

“Go about your duties as usual and try to think of me as a shadow.” You continued. “I understand that it may be difficult at first but, please, rest assured that you will adjust much quicker than you might believe.” This certainly was not your first job of this kind.

Hux knew not what to say, so he decided to say nothing at all and instead started to walk down the hallway towards the lift. He would glance back at you occasionally, thinking of anything he could say to close the verbal space between the two of you.

Meanwhile, you had donned a shawl that obscured the presence of your weapons as well as concealed your neck, and had shut your left eye. You would draw less attention to you this way.

Silence enclosed the general and you, only to be occasionally pervaded by the salute of bypassing troopers and officers. They regarded you with a puzzled expression, unsure why you shadowed their young general.

The first to comment on your subsistence was Senior General Pryde. He mocked Armitage’s _overt_ need for a bodyguard with a wide and sardonic grin. As if he himself had not been the victim of several attempts as well – the last of which left him with a limp and temporary need for a cane.

You stepped in between the men. “Your Supreme Leader must think of you as expendable if he has not assured you a personal guard.” Pryde frowned, not quite grasping what you just had expressed.

Armitage understood well enough and promptly turned heel to walk to the other end of the bridge in the expectation that you would follow him. The old man’s gears had started to turn at that point and he scowled at you with disgust.

He would most likely run to Papa Snoke and demand that you were to be reprimanded or even punished but that would not come to pass – you were not under Snoke’s jurisdiction, and only Hux could dispense admonition.

But he would not either.

He did not want to complicate matters between him and you. And he enjoyed Pryde being put in his place. The man behaved like he was the one in charge and achieved all great accomplishments of the First Order by himself.

Hux soon found himself delegating and pursuing his usual duties. It was paramount that he paraded around and showed himself off after such a long absence from duty. Though by afternoon time, he retired to his office space as his wounds had started to ache from having moved around too much.

He had just sat down and relaxed his posture when his eyes fell on your silent silhouette in the corner of the room. It frightened him and for a moment, he was taken back to what had transpired a few weeks ago. That assassin too had made use of the shadows.

It dawned on him then that he had truly forgotten about you for a while. Just like you had forecasted. He still thought it ludicrous that he had to have a guard aboard his own ship but he decided to deal with it as best he could. Snoke would not allow him to oust you and, from what the general understood, the Supreme Leader had gone through quite some trouble to find you.

He wondered in that moment what Snoke had promised you in return for your services.

_Endless riches? Honour? A colony?_

You did not seem like the type to work for any of these.

_Amnesty?_

His head shot up, riled by the thought that you could be a previously incarcerated fugitive. It would be easier to just ask you or Snoke himself but somehow it felt like such a taboo topic.

How could Snoke even be sure that you were trustworthy? You could be another assassin or an agent of enemy forces.

Armitage had not even realised his own paranoia and could only feel the cold assault of trepidation. He peered at you with dilated pupils, becoming even more frightened as he perceived that he was alone with you.

Your silence did not help his anxiety, and he ended up pressing his face into his hands. He had never thought that what happened would affect him this much. He ended up asking about your homeworld in hope to learn more about you. Perhaps that would ease his mind.

“There is no simple answer.”

The remark left him stumped but he had no time to think about it any further as a lieutenant had requested entry to the office. Both his fears and curiosity had to be put on hold. His duty as general came first.

Hux worked diligently for the remainder of the workday and reflected on his fear from you. It would only complicate your job and give room for distrust which would lead to him shying away from your protection instead of seeking it.

_Could you not provide the very safety that he needed and wanted to feel?_

The sound of the old-fashioned clock rose him from his thoughts; nightcycle had begun. Armitage decided against working overtime in favour of much needed rest. The return to his quarters was a slow one as his leg threatened to give out multiple times.

In front of the chambers waited a medium-sized droid that quietly and patiently hovered by the doors. It had a sombre bloodorange glow that reminded him ever so much of your eye.

Armitage turned to you with a raised brow.

“This is Kodomo.” You explained. “He is responsible for night watch.” The droid interrupted with a cheery chirp. “He will flag me and provide first defence if something were to arise.”

He scrutinised the droid for a moment and then accessed the doors to let it enter. Kodomo took the chance to analyse and map the chambers.

This should have concluded the day, but something still bothered Armitage. “Have you been given quarters?”

You had but you would not use them much: you were a nomad by heart, and the ship was just large enough to somewhat appease your penchants. Besides, you had a secondary objective that would require you to do investigative work. No rest for the wicked.

However, you responded with a simple ‘yes’. There was no benefit to disquieting the general, and Snoke had explicitly forbidden you to inform young Armitage of background operations. Not that you would have done that anyways; it was easier to shepherd a sheep that was unaware of the hungry wolves in its immediate eenvironment.

The general released you with an acknowledging nod before he dispersed into his room, reluctant to say or ask anything else. You did not seem keen on conversation either, and he wondered whether you thought of this job as bothersome.

Unbeknownst to him, you were all else but bothered by this arrangement. This was, if anything, ideal because you now were truly in a position to do what you long ago had resolved to do. For better or for worse

**Author's Note:**

> I present: Albion - my latest monstrosity of a character.
> 
> Be prepared for a typhoon of emotions. The backstory for this one is wild.


End file.
